


In the Captain's Chair

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Masturbation, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swindle has some alone time while reminiscing about a pleasant former liaison. </p><p>Contains sticky, masturabation, referenced Megatron/Swindle. Written for an anon on Tumblr who gave the prompt <i>something with swindle masturbating<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Captain's Chair

The captain's chair was perfect. Swindle straddled the seat on his knees, thighs snug against the arm rests. The ship was on auto-pilot, and he was distant enough from commercial traffic that the merchant space tankers weren't even a pinprick of light in the sparkling starscape. 

He got straight to business, wetting his fingers and easing open his port. It hadn't been the smoothest of days. Lockdown had driven a hard bargain, and Swindle had needed to talk fast to secure the crate of cash sitting pretty in his safe. But he'd made a good profit, and now he was alone he could indulge himself a little. 

He leaned his head on the seat-back and took his vision offline. With his spare hand, he brought his favourite toy into position, clipping it upright on the seat. He imagined dark hands on his hips, pulling him down to kiss the slick rim of his valve with the tip of the false spike. It buzzed with a simulated energy field, and Swindle sighed, conjuring the memory of those dark hands huge on his slender waist, the deep tact of a powerful engine thrumming through him. His spark whirled, and his port clenched, needy, as he synced the memory to his sensor net and the recollection was suddenly more real than the inside of his ship.

He lowered himself, the spike spreading him wide and a hot gust of air blowing over him from his partner's vents. He smirked; partner wasn't the right word, it wasn't like they ever worked together, not really. But neither had Megatron ever been Swindle's ruler, only the best and favourite of his many customers. 

In the memory Megatron held him close, rocking into him from below. The false spike helped keep those recollections fresh, helped pull Swindle towards an overload he so desperately needed. 

He came in lazy pulses, his mind's eye fixed on the Decepticon warlord's satisfied smile. It had been a most enjoyable bonus, and one which he wouldn't mind requesting again the next time they crossed paths. 

But until then, Swindle always had the memory, his favourite toy, and the spacious captain's chair.


End file.
